FEAR: Sins of A Broken Father
by EmoBlackie
Summary: Following the events of F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin, Becket is being held captive by his 'coveter'. His fate was already determined since birth but will he accept the dark terms of what it has to offer?
1. Chapter 1

**The Mind of a Broken Father**

**I in no way shape or form own any of the F.E.A.R. characters mentioned in this story.**

"I-I can't believe it…" Sergeant Michael Becket said to himself.

"The world is going to end because of me. All because she..."

Michael was wondering through the wrecked city in Alma's world, she obviously did not have the intention of letting him go anytime soon. What she wanted from him was his love and his acceptance of his fate with her and their unborn child. Alma therefore thought it would be best to keep the sergeant here until he complied with her wishes for she wanted no one else but him to have the privilege of being her 'life' partner whether he truly wanted to or not.

Becket had finally come across a vacant grocery store and quickly made his way inside to the back towards a door that read 'Manager' on a plaque upon the door. He tried the knob but it didn't budge leaving Michael locked out and exposed. When this realization struck him he then frantically trying to break down the door with his fist but soon stopped all his efforts by the sound of items on the racks being thrown around in the front of the store by an unknown seen force. Michael's head began pounding and he knew what was too happen next. She wanted him…again. As he turned around he jumped back into the door at the sight of Alma sprinting at him.

"Oh sh..!" Michael tried to scream out before Alma tackled him with enough force to take the door down. How a woman who's 2 weeks pregnant is this strong, he will never understand how.

Alma's attempts during this time towards Michael were less aggressive and she often just enjoyed him trying to 'get away' from her with a red flushed face of embarrassment. Oddly enough she had found it to be very…cute. Michael and the 'beautiful form' of the female specter wrestled on top of the door, Michael trying to get her away while Alma attempted to pull his face to hers. To her surprise this attempt at Michael she felt almost as if he wasn't trying as hard as he used to in order to get her away.

'Perhaps he's slipping.' She thought to herself snapping back to her and her lover's wrestling match.

She was currently on top of him having had straddled his waist earlier and pinning his arms over his head. Becket struggled as hard as he could to get away but she was just too strong. He didn't understand it, he just couldn't come up with a reason why trying to 'resist' her this time was harder than all the other previous attempts. Reluctantly he stopped trying to escape and looked into her glowing golden eyes and that's when he felt a slight murmur in his heart. He then clenched his eyes and turned his head away from her gritting his teeth. This made her smile before she entered Michael's mind to find the answer to his now defeated behavior. He could feel her looking into his head almost like a little prickling feeling and once she found what she was looking for her smile only grew while Michael made a shocked frowning face. The answer, this realization, had shocked both of them. He was falling for her.

With his head still away from her she took advantage of his position leaning down and placing soft caressing kisses down his neck making him shiver and groan from the initial contact.

"Wh-Why are you doing this to me?" he asked trying to hold back the pleasure he felt.

'_Why not choose you Michael? After all you are a father you know?'_ she replied continuing her sensual kisses.

"What about the others? Why didn't you choose them?" Becket growled after rolling them both over and him pinning her to the ground.

'_Michael we have a history, you and me. We share many memories as well as much of the same pain they gave us.'_

"What are you talking about? I've never met you in my entire life. And what pain?"

Alma paused before answering.

'_Armacham, the very company Aristide works for. You already know this.' _Alma said looking up at Becket giving him a more exposed view of her chest.

Becket's face again flushed red before he stood up with his back turned to her.

"Why won't you let me go? You've already got what you wanted." He said darkly.

'_Not everything.' _She says as she walks up to Michael and taking his left hand making him turn toward her.

'_I chose you for a reason Michael. I too had forgotten about us, we were made too and now it's time for you to see the truth you've been missing for so long.' _And with that, Alma raises her hand and places it on Becket's forehead sending him to a vision in a bright flash of white light.

When he opened his eyes he saw himself standing in the middle of what looked like a courtyard with two teens no more than 14, standing holding each other only ten feet away. Becket felt his head pounding as he tried to approach them.

'How can this be? I only got them whenever 'she' was near. How…' Michael stopped in mid sentence when he moved close enough to the teens to identify their faces. It was Alma and…himself.

"Don't leave me." The younger Alma said to teenage Michael, both oblivious to his older self watching them.

"I won't Alma, I promise. I'll kill him if I have to." He replied with hate in his voice.

"No don't. He's not worth it. Let's run away together, I don't want to raise 'them' here. We could go far away and start our family there. " Alma said looking up at and into the teenage Becket's eyes.

'Them? What does she mean? She can't mean children, we only have one.' the older Becket thought to himself.

The younger Michael smiled and removed one his arms from around her before placing his hand on her flat belly.

"So…Seth and Paxton Wade. I think your last name goes with their names better than Becket. I don't want them to complain why their parents gave them a horrible last name." He joked making Alma giggle and snuggle her head into his chest.

The older Michael's head was spinning from putting all the pieces together. He screamed and yelled at the sky before he doubled over throwing up. It was sick. All of this was sick and messed up to him. The first two prototypes that were unleashed upon the world were his. He was far closer too Alma than he would've wanted to believe. This creature, this monster that was responsible for both the deaths of his squad and for his slipping sanity. He wanted to hate her, to blame her, to curse her, to finally be the one to set this poor soul to rest permanently yet he knew in his heart he couldn't. He knew he couldn't kill her well before all of this. Every encounter that they've had he had constantly felt drawn and closer to her than anyone else in the group but didn't know why and now he knew. And this truth further pushed him towards the darker side of his psyche. He already had had a life and a family, and because of Aristide he couldn't remember any of it, and not just her, Harlan too. Becket wiped his mouth with the back of his glove before standing back up to continue watching the two underage parents but the setting had changed.

The teenage Becket was using his heightened reflexes to take down Armacham soldiers trying to reach Alma with their own assault rifles, having already been trained to use it by the so called school they attended. Both teens took a back to back stance with already at least thirty soldiers dead already from either gunshot or from being liquidated. There were at least fifty soldiers that were fast approaching them...the end was near.

"Alma I will always love you no matter what. Run, I'll buy you sometime just get as far away as possible from here and don't look back. I promise we'll see one another again." The teenage Becket said to her with watering eyes. Something that she has never seen Becket do before which only made her young heart want to melt.

"I love you too Michael and you better keep your promise." She replied jokingly trying to lighten up the mood a bit.

The two teens kissed and split off into two different destinations. Alma had sought the sanctity of the forest near the school and ran to hide. The younger Becket however, ran towards the soldiers with an assault rifle raised tearing down soldiers by both gun and what Alma had taught him whenever they were alone together. He was still using one hand to fire while the other glowed a fiery red sending soldiers back and in the air before a single dart to the neck stops Becket's assault upon them. Michael falls to his knew trying to fight off the drug before Aristide walks from behind the protection of the soldiers towards Michael, a tranquilizer gun in hand.

"Congratulations Michael. You've helped us with our project before we even started it. Because both you and Alma became more intimate, we now will be given the psychic commanders we need."

"Do- Don't you dare touch them. I'll kill you if you even so much as try to." The young Becket said sleepily.

"Don't worry; they'll be in good hands I assure you." Aristide says while aiming her tranquilizer at Michael's chest.

"Oh and by the way, congrats on being a new father Michael." She says right before pulling the trigger three times burying three darts into the young man's chest making him fall to the ground eyes still open with a single tear running down his face.

Once the teenage Becket fell the older one was sent back to his own time back in front of Alma. Becket couldn't even speak as all the memories and emotions he felt during that entire event came rushing back. He tried to look at her, he wanted to say something but all that slipped out was "I'm sorry" before he gently pushed her away and ran out the store leaving her confused and hurt. All she did was just shake her head and gently smile, he'll come to me when he's ready and at that she faded away to another unknown location.

"They all died because of Armacham, for Christ sake we went to the same elementary school when they were kids. Everyone except Stokes, which further proves that she didn't deserve to be involved in all this and definitely not shot for. It wasn't fair for them to die, in more than one way; their deaths are all my responsibility." Michael said to himself darkly finally having had stopped running and fell to his knees head looking down to the ground.

"I don't deserve to live…I could've done something different. Oh God we had a family together, she's the carrier of my child and I shot at her. I tried to kill her whether I want to admit it or not. This is all my fault."

"Daddy?" a little girl's voice called out.

Michael's eyes shot open and he raised his head and fell on his back n shock. In front of him stood a girl maybe no more than eight years old wearing a violet dress staring down at him in confusion. Her hair color was like his, dark brown and long enough to reach down to her lower back. She had her mother's eyes, she was beautiful, and she was their child.

"What are you doing? Mommy's looking for you." she asked innocently.

"No, no, no. This can't be you can't be born yet." Becket said back only to have the girl smile before leaning down to hug her father.

"Your so silly daddy. I love you." The little girl said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Becket could not deny the warmth that he felt from his heart just from being able to hold his daughter even if to some degree it wasn't real, he wasn't sure. Nevertheless, he slowly began to hug his daughter back before letting her pull him up to his feet by hand. The girl began pulling him toward what looked like a small two story house and didn't try to resist as she lead him into the house and up the stairs Michael decided then and there to his first step to being a father even if he didn't know exactly how.

"Alisha." Michael said to her while smiling.

"What?" The little girl asked turning to her father.

"I want to name you, and that's the name I thought would fit you." He said smiling.

The girl smiled at him as both her and Becket stopped in front of a room with a drawing of little girl in a red dress taped to the door.

"I love it daddy. Mommy is in there waiting for you."

"I know. I feel her presence. You'll probably find it best to go outside Alisha."

"Okay daddy. I love you and good luck." Alisha said hugging her father one last time before going downstairs and skipped outside.

Becket took a deep breath before turning the knob into the room.

**A/N: I apologize, I wanted to finish this story today but had a project so I will add the lemon of the next chapter tomorrow. Rating will of course be M, remember to R and R your fellow writer. **


	2. Chapter 2: A Twisted Romance

**CHAPTER 2**

**I in no way shape or form own any of the characters of the F.E.A.R. series but do however own my O.C. Alisha Wade. :) **

**The moment you all have been waiting for is here, the lemon between my two favorite characters of the game. Enjoy and please remember to leave a review, they mean so much to a writer especially for this type of literature. Also I will point out that I did the best I could to have Alma only speak telepathically which is hilariously difficult for her dialogue during intimate moments. Enjoy. **

Becket entered the small dark room without an ounce of fear in him. After all, what did he have to lose? He then took the time to observe the room only to find it had only one window on the left from the doorway and a neatly made up queen sized bed towards the back of the room.

'_**So…you've returned to me.'**_ Alma's voice echoed in his mind before he responded back.

"Yes, I have. You have answers that I need." Becket said darkly.

Alma then appeared before Becket clad in a very thin black dress that showed let of her cleavage. Becket guessed she was at least a C-cup but quickly shook his head of those thoughts.

'_**What is it that you wish to know?' **_she said moving closer to him.

"You know exactly what I want to know Alma!" Becket yelled angrily at her childish behavior only succeeding in making Alma smile.

'_**You want the rest of the truth…Michael.'**_

Becket shivered at the sound of his name from her cold lips, it was somehow oddly soothing. Alma moved so that she was in arms length of him before speaking again.

'_**They eventually caught me in the forest and put me in a medically induced coma. They then took our children upon each birth and coldly put both against one another…They never even knew they were brothers until Seth killed Paxton.**_' She said sorrowfully, anger still very much evident at the loss of her children…their children.

"But then what happened to Seth?" Becket asked curiously.

Alma then turned away from Becket towards the window and slowly moved in front of it.

'_**The explosion that knocked out you and your team that was Seth. Programmed to follow his orders to the teeth in an attempt to destroy me and the origin facility. Once I couldn't feel his psychic signature, I then felt yours.'**_

Michael had understood, from the Intel he had read supposedly he and his team had been originally been assigned to aid the original F.E.A.R. team but instead were sent to Aristide's trap at her penthouse. He then moved behind Alma until his lips were only a few mere inches from her neck. She could feel his hot breath on the nape of her neck causing her to shiver in pleasure.

"Why did you kill my team?" He whispered.

'_**I thought you were all Armacham soldiers when I saw that you all were helping Aristide. I truly did not recognize who you were until we were within the amplifier. When we became one that was when I had remembered who they were especially you…my love.' **_Alma stated with what had sounded like guilt and sorrow for what she had done.

"Why should I believe you? Even before you remembered who I was why did you choose me?" he asked.

'_**You were always different, you were always special. You mastered the 'gift' just like our son, you reminded me so much of him that I couldn't help but to covet you.'**_

"Covet? You were obsessed with me Alma." Becket stated coldly.

'_**Am I truly to blame for my desires of a woman when at the time my mind had not synced with yours? It was because of our bond that I remembered and my mind matured to same as yours. Everything you knew consciously and unconsciously, I now know.'**_

"This is so wrong Alma…all of it. Us especially, you're the mother of the fucking apocalypse." Becket said with his malice for her eroding away.

'_**And you're the father. You always have been. We were chosen for each other at birth. We were made to be together, we understand each other, the conception of our third child was fated to happen whether you wish to believe it or not. Though it will hurt far more than the pain Armacham has caused me, if you wish to deny me…then I will let you go but will you deny Alisha, our daughter?'**_

Michael felt a lump in his throat and swallowed. He realized that all he had left now because of Armacham was his family; the only family he had left since the explosion was the prototypes and Alma. Now it was only him, Alma, and his daughter. And he would make certain to not lose the people who he loves so dearly. They were his and he was theirs forevermore. Michael Becket accepted his well loop hole of his twisted fate and decided to answer his goddess's question.

"No…It all makes sense, I just wanted to be sure I'm making the right decision and whether or not you truly have a human heart to return my feelings equally and not some kind of trick…We have been apart for so long haven't we?"

'_**Yes, why else would an all powerful entity such as myself become obsessed with someone more mortal?'**_ Alma joked.

Becket chuckled at this before he began placing gentle kisses to the right side of Alma's neck before biting down softly making her moan out.

"**Ah." 'Michael.'** She gasped out letting her hands guide his from her slim waist to her flat belly to her chest.

Michael could feel her nipples harden through the gloves of his combat suit and the thin dress she wore as he began massaging her breast. Alma only moaned out louder before turning around to her lover and crashing her lips to his and softly began nibbling on his lower lip in a state of primal lust. Her lips were cold to him but regardless this only made the kiss even more erotic. Now that he had his memories and the girl he loved since childhood in his arms he finally felt himself become at peace. He did have a family to watch over after all and at the moment...a woman to please. Alma felt Becket's tongue brush against her closed lips silently asking for entrance in which she happily granted. Their tongue's danced around one another causing the two lovers to moan and embrace each other tighter, doing all that they could to get more contact and pleasure from the other. Because Alma was already dead she didn't need to breathe but Becket did so he gently pushed her from his lips both still had their eyes closed. Michael opened his eyes first and saw that Alma still had her eyes closed and her lips puckered out. She looked human, yet her form was that of an angel. She withheld the face of innocence which could explain why so many worshipped her and desired to have her to themselves…but she was his. To him, this poor tortured woman that could end one's existence without a single thought was perfect in every regard. When Alma did open her eyes she smiled before wrapping her arms around the Sergeant's neck and looked up at him.

'_**I love you Michael.'**_ She said with a girlish smile.

"I love you too Alma."

Becket leaned down to kiss her but widened his eyes upon feeling her smirk. Before he could react he found himself thrown onto his back on top of the bed and his Kevlar vest fading away to nothing more than ash. He then quickly removed his gloves tossing them to the floor without a care before reaching for his pants before two feminine hands stopped him.

'_**Please, allow me.'**_ Alma said giving him a seductive wink.

Michael only smiled before letting his arms rest on his sides. Alma crawled on top of him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before tracing her tongue down his well toned chest. Becket couldn't help but utter a small groan from her cool wet tongue. She then sat back up before snapping her fingers and the rest of Becket's clothes & her dress were piled neatly in the left corner of the room. Alma then repeated her action of tracing her tongue down Becket's chest to his stomach until she came face to face with his manhood. She paused for a moment , amazed at how 'big' he was before placing gentle caressing kisses and licks to the tip of his member tasting his pre cum. Without warning she slipped her lips over the head of his cock, slowly lowering her mouth taking in every inch of him until he hit the back of her throat. She mentally smiled to herself upon hearing Becket's pleasurable groan happy that she read his mind of his desires from the first time they ever made love. Alma then pulled her lips back up to the tip of his cock before descending back down again, gently grazing her teeth and lavishing his member with her tongue finding a nice tempo. Becket could only groan out of sheer pleasure instinctively placing his hand over the back of her head causing Alma to moan sending pleasurable vibrations through him nearly almost making him almost lose it. She then quickened her pace making sure to give her childhood love as much pleasure as possible. His groans and breath quickened indicating that he was close until Alma again descended her mouth on him taking him all in as he released his seed into her waiting mouth, his fingers tightly laced in her hair before he released it. Alma happily swallowed and sat back up giving Michael a moment to rest before he suddenly lunged at her and flipped her over with him now on top.

He then kissed her passionately and began placing kisses down to her neck all the way down to the cleavage of her breast before placing her right nipple into his mouth. Alma gasped sharply at feeling his firm soft lips upon her breast. He alternated from left to right, sucking and biting the nipple of one breast while gently massaging the other. Michael then stopped and placed his head between Alma's legs. She was nervous; she had yet to explore the different ways of receiving pleasure from her partner. She only simply knew how to please him and that was because of reading Michael's and Stokes' mind. In a sense, she was happy to have Michael all to herself but quickly felt down upon remembering how close he was to his team. She had read his mind before all this and sensed still a great amount of anger towards her. Even now she sensed it and figured he was relaying his anger upon her sexually. This thought made her think more. Had she done the same exact thing to him? In her anger and desire to be loved, had she truly forced the conception of their daughter upon him? Her eyes slowly began to water with black tears in response to her dark thoughts. Did she truly love him as much as she loved him when they were children or perhaps she had lost touch with those feelings or maybe…this was all just a child's obsession to the extreme? Michael looked up at her sensing her distress as she peered back down at him with a tearful gaze.

'_**I-I'm sorry Michael.'**_ She spoke into his mind trying all that she could to hold back her tears.

He stayed silent trying to process it all before shocking himself and Alma by his following statement. He didn't lash out at her in anger like she thought he would. Instead he made a gentle smile and spoke.

"Its not your fault Alma."

'_**It is Michael. I killed them.'**_

"You didn't know Alma neither of us did. All in all its Armacham's fault and I assure you that they will pay for what they've done."

'_**Michael…'**_

"Shhh."

After silencing her he then brought his head down giving her soft lick to her clit making her gasps out and her eyes to shoot open and dilate. Then he pushed his tongue inside her and began 'attacking' her nether lips with his tongue. Her legs crossed over his back, her inner thighs locking his head in place, while she used both hands to grab his head and press Michael more to her.

"Ah-ah-ah. Mmmmmpph, Michael." Alms panted out overwhelmed by the pleasure Michael was giving her.

To her lover she tasted sweet, sweet like a fresh young wine. He l licked her, tasted her, loving every second his tongue swept over her spilling juices before in a state of primal instinct he bit down on her clit. Alma's walls clamped shut as she moaned out his name loudly while her legs held him even tighter.

'_**Oh-oh-oh-oh God Michael. That was amazing.' **_Alma spoke breathlessly as Michael cleaned her juices with his tongue.

He crawled back up to kiss her gently pushing his tongue in her open mouth both tasting the other causing the two lovers to be aroused yet again. Michael got between her legs and was about to enter her before Alma stopped him.

'_**Wait. I want to try something.' **_She said shyly removing herself from under Becket and getting on all fours facing away from him and looking back with a blush on her face as she winked to him. Michael had to shake himself out of his daze from staring at Alma's perfect rear. He quickly moved behind her as he took hold of her hips and positioned himself at her entrance. Alma turned her head back to look at him.

'_**I love you Michael Becket.'**_

"And I love you Alma Wade. But I think my last name should change, Michael Wade sounds pretty awesome.' He said smiling to her.

Without warning he thrusts his member deep within her womanhood. Alma's eyes shot open yet again and her pupils dilated once more before letting out a loud yelp. She was tight, her walls tightening to keep Michael in place before he pulled out and slammed himself in again finding a pace that suited them both. Throughout the empty house, all that could be heard was the sounds of moaning and skin to skin smacking as Michael's thrust became faster and deeper, Alma responded by thrusting herself back into him, meeting his thrusts. Becket then grabbed a handful of her long ebony hair, careful to not hurt her, and pulling her back. Alma's moans and groans only became louder and louder until finally both lovers reached their orgasms. The feeling of Michael's hot seed filling her caused her to reach sweet release. Both removed themselves from one another before getting under the blanket on the bed and snuggled close to one another, falling into a blissful sleep with pleased smiles on their faces.

Michael finally awoke to the humming of the amplifier, he found himself still strapped into the chair with Alma nowhere in sight and her presence not felt. The odd thing was it appeared to have been in the process of powering down just like when he awoke here the first time. He broke from his restraints with surprising ease as he felt power emanating from his entire body with a golden aura and his eyes glowing just like Alma's. Their psychic link…their psychic bond has been completely made. The amplifier opened up and the bridge coming towards him. Michael looked at the control panel and saw the last person he wanted to see…Aristide. He rushed across the walkway with only the thought on his mind…kill the damn bitch. As he got to 15 feet of her she raised her hand to stop him. Michael stopped confused for a moment before noticing a glow to her eyes.

"Alma?" he asked out curiously.

Aristide/ Alma nodded before Aristide's body began bloating and exploded spraying blood everywhere except on Michael. There in the center was Alma in her black dress with a grin on her face looking very happy and proud at what she'd done. Becket only chuckled at how wickedly clever his lover was. She had escaped the amplifier, possessed Aristide to power on the amplifier to make him stronger, and finally killing that witch in a well organized fashion. He walked up to her and gently kissed her before noticing two body bags further back behind them. She pulled away and looked down, telepathically unzipping the two bags to reveal the faces of Stokes and Manny.

"Manny! How did he die?" Becket asked while tightening his fist.

'_**Armacham…I took care of the rest of the soldiers.'**_ Alma said laying her head against his chest.

"They'll pay. They'll all pay for what they've done to us and for what they did to the innocent people who also lost their lives. I will protect you and our daughter." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

Alma smiled and held Michael tighter.

'_**I'd rather have you with 'us' and for my soldiers to do the work.'**_

Michael looked up upon hearing the sound of combat boots stomping on the metal of a platform just above them, Replica soldiers standing there saluting at him rather than firing like he was used to. He smiled again just as Alma pulled him into a deep passionate kiss.

'_**Your 'ours' forever.'**_ Alma said as she placed one of Michael's gloved hands on her still flat stomach and no sooner after that a soft little girl's voice spoke.

'Mommy? Daddy?'

**END**

**Epilogue: ** Two young teens rested under a tree, one boy and one girl, both were cuddled up with one another with a tiny female doll hugged tightly between them. The little girl wore a red dress, same as her doll and the boy had on him a black shirt and cargo pants. His long shaggy hair gently blowing against the side of her cheek causing her to let out a soft giggle. Both children had smiles on their faces enjoying the peace before a loud inhuman roar echoed through the woods they were in. They sat up in unison turning their heads towards the noise and look of terror overriding the joy they had on their faces. The boy told the girl to run away deeper into the woods as he stood his ground taking a fighting stance against the coming monster…the creep. The creature slowly approached the boy looking down at him before telepathically speaking.

'Never…face fear alone…' the sound of Harlan Wade's voice echoed before the monster lunged at the boy and the girl who had been running deeper into the forest turned around in time to see the monster attack the boy before letting out a loud scream, her hand reaching out towards the boy as this dream ended and a man, no soldier of delta force could be seen on his knees looking at the ground as he spoke to himself in the empty room.

"War…that's all that's left to do here against Armacham but its what we want and its for the best for 'us' and soon the newest member of our family can be raised safely away from the experiments they want to do. The test they gave my family already. I love them and no matter how hard they try, they will never beat love. My sons…you are not forgotten and I have foreseen of your return though both your intentions are questionable. I hope I don't have to kill you both in order to get the peace we so seek." As he finished the man stood up as six Armacham grunts bust through the door of the room, assault rifles raised and aimed towards the unarmed delta soldier. The lone man looked at the soldiers with a dark smile on his face as his eyes glowed just like 'hers'. Suddenly three single shots came from the window, sniper rifle no doubt, hitting the three of the grunts in the head exploding the contents of their skulls on the hardwood floor. As the soldiers turned towards the window, five pale males in civilian clothing came behind them from the door they came in and began brutally beating and stabbing the soldiers with kitchen knives and large chunks of debris in their hands. As the pale men continued their onslaught upon the soldiers, one looked up at the delta soldier before giving him a nod and continued with the others. The man walked towards the window looking at the streets below revealing Armacham grunts fighting what appeared to be a never ending wave of replica soldiers. The man made a single blink and all the rest of the Armacham soldiers turned to nothing more than a bloody mist. The replicas looked towards the soldier at the window and gave a hand salute to him. The man nodded at them before he spoke again.

"Don't worry my love; the world will be made safe for our children. I, Michael Wade, so solemnly swear."

**A/N: Oh snap! It looks like there's going to be a sequel…eventually. Mid-terms in college right now. I hope yall enjoyed the lovely piece of work I've given you. I will do my best to finish off the rest of my stories of F.E.A.R. and DP. Don't beat off too hard in front of the keyboard because of this. XD Emoblackie out.**


End file.
